legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kureto Hīragi
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Kureto Hīragi is one of the main antagonists of LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine story. He is the Lieutenant General of the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor army and is expected to become the next leader of the Hīragi Family as well as the Moon Terminator Company Army. His goal is to exterminate all KnightWalkers in the world, and have the world under his control as a God by using the Tech of the End to make himself the new ruler of the world. Appearance Kureto is a tall, young man with short black hair and red eyes. He has thick eyebrows that zigzag up at the ends.He wears the standard MTC uniform which consists of a black tailcoat with red details including the shoulder epaulets with gold trim, an aiguillette worn on the right shoulder with a crescent moon decoration, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on his left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers with black shoes. Personality Arrogant and powerful, Kureto doesn't tolerate any disrespect from lower-rank families. He is manipulative, ruthless and treacherous (as Ibuki calls him a "monster"), and will not hesitate to abandon his comrades if he no longer finds them useful. In fact, he finds that being able to abandon your own friends as a 'strength'. He expects everyone to submit to him with absolute loyalty, and as such, is very confident with himself, his plans and his actions. Kureto has an ambition of wiping out every KnightWalker on the planet and intends to rule the world, stating that he will turn it into a "war-free paradise." He plans to gather every surviving country and unite them as one, making France he center of all nations (i.e. world domination). Kamina comments this as "something a supervillain would make up.". Despite his harsh personality, he possesses a sense of self-righteousness and sees anyone who is willing to sacrifice others for pure greed and with no goal as evil. History In his young age, in 2016, his family was slaughtered by KnightWalkers during the invasion of Austria. The invasion resulted in slavery for civilians who survived. Kureto was taken captive and suffered terrible physical and sexual abuse at the hands of the KnightWalkers in France. Left for dead on the streets of Paris, a rebel officer from KnightWalker Funeral Parlor found him and took pity on him. He was subsequently raised and trained by the rebels, and the young man proved to be a capable warrior. When Kureto managed to subjugate his Artificial Demon, he joined the Moon Terminator Company and devoted his life to put an end to war and humans sins. He grew in favor of the Rebel leader, Darus, when he effortlessly murdered his enemies. Some years later, Darus requested Kureto to join the Hiragi family as he proved his value, Kureto accepted the offer and joined the Hiragi family. At some point, Kureto invaded Egypt to fight the KnightWalker Family that was occupying the country. During the battle, Kureto found the Seraph of the End, and started to make experiments with children to test if they could survive the experiment with the Tech of the End. One day, Kureto tried to fuse the Seraph of the End with magi-tech, as a result, the Seraph of the End was corrupted and became the Tech of the End. The people fused with the Tech of the End would become Black Demons. At some point, Kureto slept with a rebel of KFP, Maria Jissele and they became lovers. Months later, Maria gave birth to his child, but Kureto used his own son in a experiment of the Tech of the End. As a result, the baby died and Maria left the KFP. At some point, Kureto fought Ryuunosuke Uryuu in a death battle for the Tech of the End in Italy 7 years ago. However, Kureto lost the battle and Uryuu stole the Tech of the End from his hands. In the same year, Kureto saved Amber, a Asian girl from traffickers in China and turned her into his secretary. Complete Monster Proposal * The ruthless leader of Moon Terminator Company and General of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor begins his evil career as a Well-Intentioned Extremist until new concepts were every positive quality he had in his character being removed once even the authors noticed his crimes were beyond redemption. Kureto Hīragi is the embodiment of spite and cruelty. As a child, Kureto had his family and hometown destroyed by the ruthless commanders of KnightWalker Family and was sent to the Slums in Paris where he was constantly tortured and abused until his escape. Once under the care of the Rebel leader Darus, Kureto was driven by his insane hatred and sense of vengeance against not only the KnightWalkers but the entire mankind for overlooking those cruelties committed by the KnightWalkers in Europe. A high-ranking member of the Europe's Rebel liberation group the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor and Moon Terminator Company, Kureto begins verging into extremist terrorist attacks with no care for innocents who die, prompting his first Love Interest to flee the group. During the Cold War II, Kureto invaded Egypt to fight the KnightWalker Family that was occupying the country. During the battle, Kureto found the Seraph of the End, and started to make experiments with children to test if they could survive the experiment with the Tech of the End, children born in Egypt, the same country he technically "freed" from the KnightWalkers. One day, Kureto tried to fuse the Seraph of the End with magi-tech, as a result, the Seraph of the End was corrupted and became the Tech of the End. The people fused with the Tech of the End would become Zoyineian-Black Demons while 90% of became mindless monsters known as Gigalomaniacs. At some point, Kureto slept with a rebel of KFP, Maria Jissele, Azul Jissele's foster mother and they became lovers. Months later, Maria gave birth to his child, but Kureto used his own son in a experiment of the Tech of the End. As a result, the baby became a Gigalomaniac which resulred in Kureto personally killing the baby while Maria watched. This incident caused Maria to fleed from the group while sworing vengeance for what the rebel leader did to her son. During one of his operations, Kureto invades a small town in Ukraine, throws poisonous gas at the town, killing half of the population and later sending his men to rescue the survivors just to blame the KnightWalkers in the process and then adopting the now-orphan Amber who lost her parents during the gas attack just to use her trained soul as a future vessel in case if his soul is destroyed once he gets in contact with the Tech of the End. It was much later revealed that Kureto assisted the KnightWalker Family in the invasion to Fiore Kingdom to steal the research of the Lyndray Family regarding about the Tech of the End information and samples that allowed to turn people into Zoyineaian-Black Demons. During the invasion, Kureto and his "terrorist" group, the MTC, unleashed Vermackt robots on the capital and gave Thomas Sinclair opportunity to take down Fiore Kingdom's defenses. When encountering Maria trying to stop him from escaping with the samples, Kureto vows to kill everything she loves, maiming dozens of Fiore soldiers when they tries to defend Maria and trying to murder the latter herself. Years later, Kureto joins forces with the misanthropic empire, Revelation of Qliphoth and becomes one of the Leohart's Cult's Apostles, just to gain immortality so he could one day test the Tech of the End in himself and never die after testing in hundreds of infants and children. As one of Ara's subordinates, Kureto takes participation in the creation of the Artificial Demon Gear project by capturing numerous war prisioners from the KFP prison and using them in brutal human experiments; forcing them to be awake for weeks, starvation and torture until their lost their sanity and then removing their souls with Magi-Tech spells to implante them into demonic weapons to be used as weapons. When the rebel Revy leaves the HQ to travel to Tenguu City with her team, Kureto kidnaps her already-sickned sister, Katalina, from the hospital and puts her under callous human experiments with the Zoyineaian energy, turning her into a Zoyineian-Black Demon and then installing a chip in her brain to make her his slave. Kureto then leads a MTC attack to destroy the KFP Academy, slaughter all high-ranked members of KFP once the project of the Tech of the End is completed as he considered them to be a threat to his master plan to become the new Zoyineian-God. Later, Kureto informs other units of KFP that KnightWalker Cyborgs under the command of Eckidina KnightWalker invaded their HQ and slaughtered all their superiors, officers and comrades, causing the organization to regroup and send a decisive attack to Ward Walker 24 in Tokyo, then used Katalina as his second-vessel by ripping off her heart and connecting his own with her and ordered the brainwashed Katalina to use her Territory to kill all soldiers on his side and enemies alike to use their souls so he could devour their souls through her body. He then proceeds to use the KnightWalker's worldwide satellite to spread the Zoyineian virus across all the globe. Once he was defeated and stripped of all his position as a threat in the final battle, he returned to the secret base of MTC and later savagely slaughters his own former followers of the MATC when they question him for trying to turn himself into a god-like being while betraying everyone who worked with him, and returns to stalking Azul Jissele, hellbent on murdering her and making her suffer for "ruining his life". Cruel and ambitious, Kureto leaves Europe and Asia continent shattered in his quest for power that cost half of all Europe's population. Theme Song Gallery tumblr_nyl1gky13i1u0y6nwo1_1280j.png tumblr_inline_npw1cjdPFw1r3c9qe_540.png tumblr_ny7bg9alfv1ujo47go1_1280.png tumblr_nysijhDCh91sl6hkto1_500.png tumblr_o2e2u7MQ3K1ruy91eo1_500.gif tumblr_o4rqv3kFxo1tw63yro3_1280.gif tumblr_o7g78edMg81vpirdco4_1280.jpg tumblr_static_2x0rrrz7gneo8okog4k408kg4_640_v2.jpg 258149.jpg gzqZRbRj_400x400.jpg kureto-hiragi-seraph-of-the-endless-20.3.jpg kureto-hiragi-seraph-of-the-end-the-origin-of-fate-7.66.jpg tumblr_npt3ye0a2M1s1spwno1_1280.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rebels Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:Slavers Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dictators Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Orphans Category:Abuse Victims Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Scary Characters Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Soldiers Category:Child Abusers Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Kids who have matured Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Traitors Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Mentors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:The Dreaded Category:Second in Command Category:Opportunists Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Fanatics Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Characters Hated by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters hated by DarkFallen Category:Characters hated by DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Communists Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Perverts Category:Archenemies Category:Rivals Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Cheaters Category:Tricksters Category:CIS Productions Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Knight Templar Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Triggers Hell Category:Greedy Villains Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Antichrists Category:Controversial